l4d Zoey x witch
by zimmembrane13
Summary: a random crappppy fic I wrote at like 3 in the morning.


_**L4D Zoey X Witch! BECAUSE I CAN! A crap fic I wrote in a short time.**_

Zoey squeezed herself into the crack in the side of the building. Sucking in her gut she pushed her body as fast as she could without tearing her clothes. The wall was narrow but due to her small stature she was able to scoot inside of the crack. The hoard wasn't far behind her. Wedging farther into the hole she managed to get into one of the building's room. As soon as her whole body was inside the dark room she peered through the crack. She watched triumph ally as the hoard rushed passed the building screeching down the alley way and into the next street.

Smiling to herself for once again surviving she stood up off the floor to examine the room. It looked fairly plane. No items she could use as a weapon or for medicine. She felt vulnerable without her gun. She didn't want to drop it but she had to so she could get through the crack. Pushing through her nervous feelings she clicked on her flashlight to explore the building.

This situation reminded her of the videogames she used to play in the dark. Your character would have a limited battery life as they trudged into abandon buildings while being stalked by a ghost. Shivering at the thought of being stalked she sped up her pace. Glancing around she still didn't see anything she could use to defend herself. She could hear infected on the outside of the building scratching and growling at the doors.

Grunting she started to run. She didn't want to get attacked without having anything to fight back with. Through her panic like state she didn't even hear the sound of crying. All she could hear was her heart beat and the wind flowing past her. Her vision was blurred with the dark contrasting with her moving flashlight. She didn't even see the crying girl moving in front of her path. With no time to react she ran right into an upset witch. Both women fell onto the hard concrete floor. The sound of the witch's skull ramming in to the floor echoed through the building. Zoey's body was mostly protected from the fall when she fell onto the witch. Still the fall caused her body to ache.

Trying to pull herself off of the other girl caused her to become dizzy. Unable to get off of the witch she laid back on top of the zombie girl. Zoey knew the risk of not getting off of her but at the moment she didn't care. Glancing up at the girl Zoey noticed The Witch's eyes were closed. Raising her hand up to the girl's face Zoey tapped on her cheek. When the girl didn't react she sighed in relief. Not only did she manage to knock a witch unconscious, she was now able to lie on the surprisingly comfortable girl without being shredded.

Hours passed but Zoey still wasn't up. She was fast asleep without any concern for her health. Unknowingly to her she hadn't realized the witch was coming to. The ruby red eyes were squinting in the dark. Growling a little she attempted to sit up only to find her body was heavy. Looking down she saw a dark haired girl clinging on to her chest. She growled deep raising her clawed finger up, ready to kill the odd attacker. The shift in position caused Zoey to snuggle closer. At the time the witch felt like a body pillow she wasn't quite ready to let go of.

Confused by the attack the witch screeched giving the attacker one more warning. In Zoey's sleep state she thought the shrill as her old alarm clock from her dorm. Growling back Zoey bopped the witched forehead trying to hit the snooze button. More confused than ever the zombie girl stopped growling. She watched fascinated at the girl in her arms trying to adjust her positions. Most girls would have been mortified by the way the sleeping girl was grabbing and shifting. Then again most girls that were zombies weren't that intelligent anymore.

Unsure of what was happening the grey girl tested the situation. She laid back down taking the college student with her. She watched as Zoey inched back to her previous position. Sighing the Witch decided that this wasn't so bad. Having the snoring girl on top of her made her feel warmer, more alive. The witch slowly fell asleep to the drone sound of Zoey's snoring.

_**Yeah more crap for mi crap collection. Plz no mean notes **_


End file.
